Death of the Immortal
by Card Carrying Villains
Summary: Alternate ending to Hellsing TV series  with Incognito . Seras, fearing she may die trying to help her master defeat Incognito, shares her true feelings for the other vampire. AXS By Clubs


A fic by Clubs

**Alternate Ending to Hellsing TV Series:**

Seras ran, no, sprinted up the stairs to the tower where her master fought, battling against his supposed equal. She had to help him. Incognito was just too powerful for her to imagine, and she couldn't bear to even think about what might happen if he was indeed more powerful than even the great Alucard. If she helped defeat him, even if it cost her her own life, she would do it, just to save Alucard.

"You just don't know when to quit!" hearing the sound of his voice, Seras spead up. The tone of it, it was rough around the edges, as if he was wearing down...

Seras knew then that at least two people were going to die in this fight. And she would make sure that one of them was herself, instead of Alucard. Incognito responded to Alucard's words, but she didn't listen. She was thinking randomly, as she ran faster than she had ever before, about love. It always made people do crazy things that they normally wouldn't do. Of course, sacrificing onself wasn't exactly an original idea admittedly, but it was all she could do now. As she was just about to the doorway, she could hear Alucard say something else, and it alarmed her.

"Clever bastard!" this was followed by grunts and even shouts of pain.

'Shit!' Seras thought, and put the last of her endurance into one last burst of speed to get into the room. Her senses were a thousandfold sharper than usual, and in only a millisecond she saw and adjusted to the scene before her. Immediately she noticed that he was completely out of bullets, so she bent over to retrieve more from her bag.

"Alucard!" she screamed as she pulled out different ammunition, none of them being what she was searching for. He turned to see her, and his eyes widened.

"Seras!" he said with both surprise and horror. Some beam of pinkish light cut across his back, leaving a clean, strait, bloody slash. Suddenly she found it, the extra ammunition for his Jakal. She pulled it out, and held it out, even though they were yards apart.

"Alucard! Quickly!" she screamed, and readied to throw it to him. But he yelled to her again, before she could do so.

"Run away! NOW!" she gasped, but her face hardened.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'd die a thousand times over before leaving you!" at this, his expression softened the tiniest bit, and he almost smiled sadly, but then became fearful again as he cried out with force,

"NOW! It's too late! GET OUT NOW!" but her mind was set now. Something about the hopelessness that encompassed him like a dark veil, just the way he looked like he could perish at any second, caused something to snap inside her.

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion, barely moving at all. She saw the ray, the strange pink light that had slashed at Alucard, coming to her, she saw it miles before it would reach her, and she dodged it easily, moving so fast that for a split second she vanished. Quite suddenly, she was to the side, away from where the beam struck. Both Alucard and Incognito stared at this in shock. Even Seras herself was surprised at the reflexes, but only allowed herself to be for a moment, before she once again concentrated on Alucard.

"I said no, I meant no. I'm not leaving you. I would die for you, right here, right now if necessary. I love you. And in case you're wondering, I'm saying all this now, just in case I do die. I love you!" she screamed this last part to the heavens.

"Well, as touching as this little gesture is," Incognito broke the dead silence that followed this proclamation, returning to his feet. Seras glared at him, and in another instant, was at her master's side. She growled, baring her fangs. Alucard tried to take the ammo from her, but she shook her head, and wordlessly held out her hand. It took him a second to realize that she was asking for his gun. That was different. Something told him to do it, to give it to her. Some instinct. And he wordlessly handed it over like it was nothing. That was _very_ different.

Without taking her eyes off the enemy they faced, Seras reloaded his Jakal. As she did so, one corner of her mind couldn't help but appreciate just how beautiful it was. She aimed like he had told her, with the third eye in the middle of her forehead. And she fired. Fired until it was empty. She blew Incognito's head away, leaving his body just standing there, in the same posture.

"Take that, you bastard." she said coldly, then turned to face Alucard, who had not moved at all. "I-" she started to say, but something behind her moved, and before she could turn to face whatever it was, she heard a shout, coming from who knows where, and she was knocked aside roughly, falling to the ground with a gasp.

Three things happened in that instant: Alucard growled "NO!" there was a loud, unknown, destructive noise, and something searing hot blazed past her ear, just barely missing her. She gasped, and whipped her head around, to look at what had happened.

If her heart had still been beating, it would have stopped, right then and there.

Incognito's head had reappeared, and the bullets fired into it had disappeared, although it was obvious what had happened to them. Alucard was standing where Seras had been a moment ago, having been the one to shove her out of the way of the bullets that Incognito had fired back at them. The bullets had ripped giant holes into Alucard's flesh, and he seemed to stand there, without really knowing that he must be dead.

"How does it feel Alucard, to have a taste of your own blessed silver bullets?" Incognito asked, grinning at him. After a few impossible seconds, he crumpled, and fell in on himself, forming a mass on the floor, what used to be the man, the vampire, Seras loved. She stared, unblinking at it. Then she heard a sound. Something that she couldn't quite place at first. It sounded like…laughter. No, it was laughter! Incognito was laughing, finding joy somehow in the most joyless moment ever conceived.

"And so you fall, Alucard. You were pathetic anyway." It was this that brought her back to the real world, to the very real truth, that her master was literally nothing more than a puddle on the floor, with only his head intact. And that was using the word 'intact' loosely.

"Master…Alucard…" her voice barely came out as a whisper. She felt heavy, like she was made of granite. She felt like she would never move again, and she realized it was the weight of what had just happened, and the weight of responsibility that had now been thrust upon her. It was holding her there, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to do anything at all. This was the true weight of death.


End file.
